11 Marca 2013
thumb|left|100px 05:10 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Po i księżniczka, odc. 3 (The Princess and the Po); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Wielki magik, odc. 9 (The Great Magican); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i najstarsze drzewo, odc. 30 (Rupert and the Oldest Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 TELEZAKUPY 09:25 Themerson & Themerson (Themerson&Themerson) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Wiktoria Szymańska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Operacja Życie - odc. 16; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia drwala; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5791 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5791); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:35 Klimaty i smaki - Kraina Św.Anny; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Jak ryba w wodzie.seria 2 odc. 3. Żerowanie (Fish Life. COMME UN POISSON DANS L`EAU) - txt. str. 777 25'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Manuel Lefevre; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2602; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Jedna Scena - Cześć Tereska; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Prawdziwe życie - /3/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Prawdziwe życie - /4/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Ranczo - odc. 80 - Potęga immunitetu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Neo - Nówka i Nowaki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5792 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5792); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2603; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2413 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było, tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 77 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Król złośnik, odc. 40 (Le roi colereux) kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Meksyku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - INKA 1946 - txt. str. 777 84'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Natalia Koryncka-Gruz; wyk.:Karolina Kominek-Skuratowicz, Wioletta Nawrocka, Lech Mackiewicz, Kinga Preis, Agnieszka Podsiadlik, Piotr Jankowski, Marta Chodorowska, Piotr Bala, Paweł Kowalski, Kazimierz Mazur; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Downton Abbey - odc. 2/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Chłopiec, który żył już kiedyś (Boy Who Lived Before) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Lesley Katon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 77 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Cesarskie cięcie - txt. str. 777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Stanisław Moszuk; wyk.:Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mariola Gładkowska, Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Fronczewski, Dorota Kamińska i inni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Notacje - Roman Kłosowski. Pan Maliniak; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Chłopiec, który żył już kiedyś (Boy Who Lived Before) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Lesley Katon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:30 Zakończenie dnia 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 66 - Miłość jest głupia; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Eliasz - odc. 7 Do Miłej Zatoczki przybywa Szybki (Elias ep. Kjapp kommer til Lunvik); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 160; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 896 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.6 Osierocone szczęście; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Świat bez tajemnic - W mateczniku Talibów (Inside Talibanistan) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Tresha Mabile; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 81 "Pytania egzystencjalne" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 82 "Idzie lato" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Szpital Three Rivers - odc. 13 ost. (Three Rivers s. I ep. 13 Status 1A); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/73; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 897 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 973; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 709; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 21 (Lie to me s. II ep. 8 (Secret Santa)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Seks w Internecie. Co w tym złego? (Websex What’s the Harm) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Chris Alcock; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Taxi 2 (Taxi 2) - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Sami Naceri, Frederic Diefenthal, Emma Sjoberg; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Oficer - odc. 10/13 - Zdrada; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 21 (Lie to me s. II ep. 8 (Secret Santa)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:56 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:56 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:02 Prosto z lasu – program przyrodniczy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 17:17 Jak to na Śląsku - Babski Comber - program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:27 Sekrety świata - Włochy - program podróżniczy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:31 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:44 Kieleckie portrety filmowe - Adam Wolski - Film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:56 Sekrety świata - Jezioro Garda - program podróżniczy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 TV Zima - Miechów - program turystyczno kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:12 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:17 Myśliwiec pl - program myśliwych i niemyśliwych; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje - informacje z regionu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:52 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - Budowlana awanturka - bajka dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Bez demagogii - Polityczny Talk show; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 19:41 TV Zima - Kraina św. Anny - program turystyczno kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:51 Salonowiec - Takt - magazyn kulturalny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:56 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:45 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:22 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Informacje - informacje z regionu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:01 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:08 Teledysk Zima; STEREO, 16:9 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji - Więzień, odc. 2 (Russian Godfathers - The prizoner - ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:45 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:12 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:03 Głos Mediów - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji - Więzień, odc. 2 (Russian Godfathers - The prizoner - ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (17) - serial animowany 08.25 Scooby-Doo 2 (16) - serial animowany 08.55 I kto tu rządzi? (26) - serial komediowy 09.30 Świat według Kiepskich (178) - serial komediowy 10.00 Trudne sprawy (6) - serial paradokumentalny 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (180) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie 4 (52) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania (4) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1662) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (277) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (505) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (383) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1663) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (362) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: X-Men Geneza: Wolverine - film SF, USA 2009 22.30 Spisek w New Hope - film sensacyjny, USA 2008 00.25 24 godziny 6 (126) - serial sensacyjny 01.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|100px 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.10 Mango - telezakupy 07.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 07.50 Doradca smaku (5) - magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (146) - serial paradokumentalny 12.10 Kocham. Enter (20) - serial paradokumentalny 13.10 Szpital (20) - serial paradokumentalny 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (580) - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Kocham. Enter (21) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.50 Szpital (21) - serial paradokumentalny 17.50 Ukryta prawda (147) - serial paradokumentalny 18.55 Doradca smaku (6) - magazyn kulinarny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1725) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1004) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (3) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (3) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Wybrani (2) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Detektyw Monk 8 (16) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (861) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:10 9. Przystanek Woodstock 2003 - Dżem; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 3. Mirabelle - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Galeria - odc. 136; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 772 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Siła wyższa - odc. 13/13* - Cud - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Sztuka życia - odc. 43 Magda Steczkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Notacje - Ignacy Gogolewski. Jestem aktorem charakterystycznym; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dzikie Mazowsze. Ssaki, ptaki i robaki doktora Kruszewicza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Zguba 28'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Kalisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 641* Czyj Emil?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 29 Szyfrowanie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 136; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczywo; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Cafe Historia - Pomniki historii - Sobibór; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 772 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 8/39 - Strach na wróble; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 14/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Sztokholm (189); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (26); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 136; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 3. Mirabelle; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 8/39 - Strach na wróble; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 14/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Sztokholm (189); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 772; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (26); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 07.00 Sekrety natury 07.35 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 08.25 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 08.50 Bajkowa TVS 10.45 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 11.40 Świat w pigułce 12.15 Telezakupy 14.15 Schlesien Journal 14.35 W klatce czasu 15.00 Katastrofy w przestworzach 16.00 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.05 Cafe Silesia 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Prekursorzy 22.30 Biznes klasa 22.55 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 23.50 Świat w pigułce thumb|left|100px 01.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 02.00 Osobliwości 02.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 03.00 Sport 04.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 05.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 06.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 07.00 Newsflash, muzyka 08.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 09.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 10.00 Osobliwości 10.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 11.00 Sport 12.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 13.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 14.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 15.00 Newsflash, muzyka 16.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 17.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 18.00 Osobliwości 18.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 19.00 Sport 20.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 21.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 22.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 23.00 Newsflash, muzyka 00.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza